Muppet Treasure Island the SEQUAL: A Father Found
by ravenclawer
Summary: This is my sequel to the movie Muppet Treasure Island! As Jim and his friends return to England, they find themselves engaging another adventure, and also the discovery that Jim’s father is alive. Meanwhile, Long John Silver seeks refuge in Treasure Isl
1. Land Ho!

**Title:** Muppet Treasure Island the Sequal: A Father Found 

**Author:** Ravenclawer 

**Summary:** Based on the movie Muppet Treasure Island! This is my sequel to the movie. As Jim and his friends return to England, they find themselves engaging another adventure. Meanwhile, Long John Silver seeks refuge in Treasure Island until a ship comes by, and he finds himself rescued by soldiers of England. Jim also discovers that his supposedly dead father is alive… 

**Rating:** PG 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in Muppet Treasure Island. They all belong to the Jim Henson Company, Disney, and Robert Louis Stevenson (the original author of the book Treasure Island. 

__________________

_Note: For those who've never seen the movie, the following list is to give you an introduction to the main characters and an idea of what each character looks like._

~~~Jim Hawkins: the main protagonist to the story. Played by Kevin Bishop. 

~~~Gonzo: One of Jim's best friends. The famous muppet The Great Gonzo plays himself. 

~~~Rizzo: Jim's other best friend. Rizzo the Rat (a muppet) plays himself. 

~~~Captain Smollet: The Captain (duh!) lol. He is played by Kermit the Frog. 

~~~Mr. Errol: The first mate. He is played by the muppet Sam the Eagle. 

~~~Benjamina Gunn: the old girlfriend of Captain Smollet (Kermit). She becomes reunited with him on the island, and is played by Miss Piggy. 

~~~Long John Silver: the pirate that Jim befriends at the start of the voyage (when he didn't know he was a pirate). Long John is a one-legged man. He's played by (the human) Tim Curry. 

~~~Billy Bones: The pirate who gave Jim the treasure map in the first mate. He doesn't appear in this fic, though. (He died in the movie, shortly after giving away the map). Billy Connolly, an actor, played Billy Bones. 

_**A/N:** That's all! Now on to the story…_

__________________

**Chapter One: Thoughts**

__________________ 

The morning rays lit across the clear blue sky as the magnificent ship sailed towards port. 

"Land Ho!"

The cry sounded unanimously around the docks, the crew, and even some of the passer-bys hanging around the busy streets as they were caught up in the excitement. 

14-year old Jim Hawkins stood at the stern of the boat, his eyes wide with excitement as he surveyed the crowds gathering about to welcome them back on land after their long voyage. //And an adventure it was//, he thought. 

Not only had they encountered a tribe of native wild boars, pirates, and a cutthroat mutinous crew, they had also found treasure with the help of a treasure map given to Jim by Billy Bones, a first mate of the long-deceased pirate Captain Flint. 

It had certainly been a tiring but exciting adventure, although Jim would constantly find himself thinking of Long John Silver, and the pain of the thought of his betrayal that often came along with it. 

They had immediately become friends at the start of the voyage. Long John, with his humorous laugh, had showed Jim everything about the sea, including courageous tales of sea battles and the ways to navigate in the open ocean. He had been like the father that Jim never had, the father who had died at sea when Jim was only seven. That death had led to Jim taking quarters and becoming a tavern slave (along with Gonzo and Rizzo) in the inn run by Mrs. Bluberidge, until the fateful day when Billy Bones had given him the treasure map which brought him here. 

However, just before the ship had reached the island, Long John had unknowingly revealed his plans for mutiny to Jim, Gonzo, and Rizzo. Shocked and hurt at the betrayal, they had revealed Long John's plan to the Captain just before Jim was kidnapped and taken captive by the crew and Long John himself. Luckily, at the island Jim had escaped with the insistence of Long John- ironically- when the crew turned against him. It wasn't long before Long John soon turned the crew back with him, though, and together the pirates had found the treasure. At the end a huge fight had ensued between the pirates and Jim, Gonzo, Rizzo, the captain, and the other officers on board. They had won. 

Jim sighed. Then had come day that Long John Silver escaped. He could still remember Long John holding a gun up to him, as he was about to blow the whistle signaling Long John's escape. 

**------~Flashback~------**

_Jim heard the thud of one of the lifeboats as it hit the waters. Cautiously, he got up to investigate… and was shocked to see the pirate Long John Silver in the boat. _

"Silver!" he gasped. 

"I suppose you'll be blowing the whistle on me now, won't you, Jim?" 

"I suppose I will," he answered. "You're to return to Bristol to stand trial". 

The man before him immediately had a pistol aimed at him. 

"Oh I'm sorry, lad," said Long John, "But I got a terrible fear of hanging". 

Undeterred, Jim slowly held the whistle up to his lips. Long John's eyes flashed; he stood up instantly and cocked back the flint. 

"We're shipmates, Jim. Gentlemen of fortune together, remember?" He pleaded one last time. "Give us one more chance?" 

A moment passed, neither relenting: Jim with his whistle in his mouth, ready to blow the warning, and the man he had once considered as a friend and semi-father standing before him holding the gun. One click would mean the end of his life. 

Suddenly Long John drew back. 

"Hell, Jim, but I could never harm you. You're honest, brave, and free. You didn't learn that from me, did you?" He had tears in his eyes. Jim's voice cracked in the middle of his sentence. "I learned it from my friends, Mr. Silver." He took a deep breath. "Now take your oars and row away. I never want to see you again, ever". The pirate nodded, as if resigned to his fate. He sat down and began rowing. But then Long John unexpectedly and abruptly stopped, and drew something out of his shirt pocket. 

"Wait, Jim, you forgot this!" he shouted. He threw the thing forward. 

Jim caught the thing, and looked down to see the object. 

It was his father's old compass.

**------~End Flashback~------**

"Thinking about pirates again, Jim?" asked the frog Captain Smollet. 

Jim looked up, startled. "Captain, I didn't know you were here!" Then he nodded guiltily. 

The Captain sighed. "Jim, I know this bothers you, finding out that one of your best friends was a pirate as I found out that after I abandoned Benjamina at the altar she took up with this burly Captain Flint and he marooned her until I finally saved her-" (At this point the frog Captain took a deep breath and coughed, ashamed of his long sentence. A blush was forming over his cheeks). 

"Ahem. Anyways, on to what I meant to say: I said it before, and now I say it again. You did the right thing. Your father would be proud." The frog gave him a supportive smile. 

Reassured, Jim decided that he would do his best to try to forget the betrayal of the pirate and move on… 

"To our next voyage, wherever the wind may take us!" 

The cry had suddenly erupted near the helm of the ship, and Jim turned to see that it was his friend Gonzo. His first reaction was to say, //Gonzo, what are you doing? //, But another friend, Rizzo the rat, beat him to it. 

"Gonzo, what are you doing!" 

" But I was just announcing the plans for our next voyage, Rizzo! Haha!haha!" 

Rizzo the rat sighed shook his head. "Ohhhhh, why do I even bother? Here we go again!" Gonzo merely replied by laughing. 

"Ohhh!" said Squire Trelawney. "Did you mean us sailing on the big blue wet thing...?" 

This only caused Gonzo to laugh harder. 

_________________

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**A/N:** Well, how did you think it was? Jim's father will be revealed in the last chapter. Meanwhile, the next chapter will feature Long John and his island. ;)

~~~


	2. Treasure Island

**Title: **Muppet Treasure Island

**Author: **Ravenclawer

**Summary: **Based on the movie Muppet Treasure Island! This is my sequel to the movie. As Jim and his friends return to England, they find themselves engaging another adventure. Meanwhile, Long John Silver seeks refuge in Treasure Island until a ship comes by, and he finds himself rescued by soldiers of England. Jim also discovers that his supposedly dead father is alive… 

**Chapter Summary:** We finally meet Long John Silver on Treasure Island. The chapter explores his thoughts, and includes some flashbacks.

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in Muppet Treasure Island. They belong to the Jim Henson Company, Disney, and Robert Louis Stevenson (the original author of the book Treasure Island. 

_______________________

_**Author's Note**:_ First of all, a note of thanks to all the reviewers, _bagismbeliever, AquariusDragon, Beckles_, and_ MilkWaterW/Clemon2357. _

** IMPORTANT:*I also want to apologize for deleting all the reviews accidentally. I had wanted to delete the first chapter in place of another edited version of the first chapter, but I unintentionally deleted the whole story by mistake! ***

_ MilkWaterW/Clemon2357_: Wow! Glad to meet another Muppet Treasure Island fan! Thanks for the suggestions/corrections; I think it was "To wherever the wind may take us", but since there was already a "to" in the beginning of the sentence, I didn't bother adding another one. I don't know if "Mr. Errol" could be spelled "Mr. Arrow", though- maybe either way? Thanks for your review!

_ Bagismbeliever_: _I hope you see the movie_. Hehe. Thanks, and update your fic! 

_ AquariusDragon_: Thanks! I really like your story. 

_ Beckles_: Thank you for your review! Happy to meet another Muppet fan, too =)

_Just a note: _The first few paragraphs, with the stone boar head, are based on the end credits of the movie when it is said that the stone is telling Long John Silver a joke. **The italics may represent flashbacks, or in some cases, thoughts**. 

_____________________

In a land far, far away, on an island called "Treasure Island", a pirate named Long John Silver was sitting on a rock and slowly eating a banana. 

"Stop me if you've heard this one already. By the way, you look like a 'John'. Do you mind if I call you Johnny? Johnny?! Okay, here goes, Johnny."

It was the stone boar head telling him ANOTHER joke. 

"Why does the ocean roar?"

Long John made no movement to gesture that he had heard, but continued to slowly eat his banana. 

"Okay," continued the stone head cheerfully. "Give up? You would too, if you had crabs on your bottom and oysters in your bed! Get it? Oysters in your bed! Oh, I've got a million more just like this one! Wait 'till you hear the others!" It chuckled. 

"Johnny" took one more bite of his banana before he found that he would not be able to bear it any longer. Rolling his eyes, he spun around to glare at the talking stone boar head. 

"Ex_cuse_ me!" he exclaimed, clearly quite aggravated. 

The stone head snorted. "What are you, a boar? Can't even take a good joke? Why I should… hey, I know a really good one! Why was Cinderella-"

Long John smacked it on the nose with his crutch, earning him a welcoming shout of pain and complaint from the stone head. Then he slowly ambled away, limping just slightly on his crutch and ignoring the bellows of the still-talking stone boar. 

Soon after he had made his escape from the ship in the small rowboat with the treasure, the small vessel had proved itself weak and had practically abandoned him by sinking. 

By then he was only a few hundred meters from the island, so swimming had naturally been his only option. He had finally come to shore drenched and shivering from the cold of seawater. 

And to think that he had escaped the gallows in England, just to be bombarded by a loudmouth, irritating stone boar! It had claimed him as its new friend on sight; of course, Long John Silver would have preferred almost anything to spending time with that _thing_ which couldn't keep his mouth shout. 

Right now he was contemplating on whether he would prefer being stuck with the stone head, or the most unique captain and crew he had ever seen.

_ Oh, the crew was definitely quite a unique one._

~~~~~

Squire Trelawney was the treasurer of the ship, and the one who had financed the voyage for the treasure himself. 

Besides being well known as the "rich, half-wit son of Old Squire Trelawney", he also believed that a man named "Mr. Bimbow" lived in his finger, and that "Mr. Binbow" was very smart, had given him lots of good advice, and had sailed to the moon twice. 

Oh yes, Squire Trelawney was also a bear. 

_It was the fight._

_Squire Trelawney was standing under a tall palm tree, one hand clutched tightly around a silver sword and the other shielding his eyes from the sight of the battle. _

_"Ahhhh, help me, save me Mr. Bimbow!!!" he cried, holding up and waving his finger (that was holding the sword) around frantically. _

Long John laughed out loud from the memory. He had been observing the fight in its early stages, and the recollection of the Squire pleading his imaginary friend who lived in his finger for help was simply too funny. Then his thoughts swayed to a certain lady pig, who had caused him to laugh many-a-time as well…

Long John had met Benjamina Gunn only after Captain Flint had first introduced her to the crew. It was said that she had took up with the pirate only after her fiancée, a frog, had abandoned her at the altar. Long John didn't doubt it. The lady pig was extremely sophisticated (her mother, a noble, was from France), and her fighting skills were hardly poor. 

_ In the innermost jungle of the island, the lady pig Benjamina Gunn was standing with her love, Captain Smollet the frog. In front of them rested the bold pirate Long John Silver with his crew of scurvy mates. _

_Long John gripped his pistol tighter as he asked for the second time, "Where **is** the TREASURE!!!"_

_"Um…there was no treasure! It was all a clever ruse! Ha!" She hid behind Captain Smollet. _

_The pirate laughed. _

_"So where did you get that necklace hanging about your neck, the one made from SpanishDoubloons?" _

Benjamina Gunn thought for a while. "Umm…Shopping Channel?" she finally replied. 

By then all the crew were roaring with mirth.

~~~~~

_Captain Smollet_, thought the pirate. The very captain whom the First Mate Errol had described as "a raging volcano, tormented by his own demons, which mere mortals cannot comprehend" was indeed, and quite literally, a frog. Fully equipped with slippery hands, of course.

_Benjamina Gunn was trading blows with one of his best pirates. Or rather, she was dodging most of them while her opponent took swing after swing. Finally, it wasn't long before she head-butted him. The dazed pirate fell forward, just enough time for her to give him a kiss before he slumped over again. _

_"Nobody maroons me and gets away with it!" cried the lady pig. _

_Then she turned on Long John Silver. _

_"And as for you…" shrieked Benjamina. _

_Long John immediately held up his pistol and pointed it at her. _

_She whimpered. _

_Suddenly, an unexpected disturbance appeared in the opposite end of the battlefield. _

_"Silver!"_

Long John turned in time to see Captain Smollet hold up a shiny sword in challenge. He immediately pointed his pistol in the direction of the frog instead, but it had other plans. 

_And with a confident gesture, the green frog leaped up and away. He bounced up, tumbled in the air, landed, and then amazingly did another three full flips. On the final flip, the Captain knocked the pistol right out of Long John's hand as he twirled his silver sword around and around. _

_"Ah-ha!" cried the frog. "Not bad for an amphibian, eh?" _

_His silver sword spun faster and faster as the frog did a full twist of complicated movements, then brought his blade up to attack Long John Silver. _

_At first Long John blocked the few thrusts of the Captain fairly well, until the frog became excited and started doing another set of complicated and impressive sword tricks. _

_Finally the frog lunged, and his sword was soon scraping off the gold buttons and sleeves of Long John's dashing pirate outfit. Long John Silver really couldn't care less for his outfit, but his patience finally evaporated when his opponent made a huge leap over his head- and with one quick thrust cut the top part of his hat off. _

_Disbelief and shock shone in Long John Silver's eyes as he stared hard at the enthusiastic creature in front of him, who was still spinning his sword. _

_Nearby, a group of mice cheerleaders were unbelievably but actually chanting "Smollet, Smollet, he's our man! If he can't do it no one can! Yay!!!!!" _

_" Ex**cuse** me," said Long John. _

_The frog immediately replied back. "Pardon? Whoops!" _

_The first mate Mr. Errol, who was watching the fight, groaned and put his head in his hands. After the Captain had replied with 'Pardon', the sword had immediately slipped out of his hands and hit the side of the ship. _

_"Uh… I'm a frog," tried Captain Smollet. "You know, slippery hands?"_

_Long John laughed and pointed his sword at the base of the Captain's neck. _

_The Captain gulped._

_"You know, I never really believed in violence myself."_

_"Well let me disagree, Cap'n!" said Long John._

The pirate suddenly snapped out from his reverie of flashbacks. He looked up. A swarm of gray crowds were brewing as quickly as a cook could peel onions. _Rain, soon_, thought Long John. _Well! I'd better get ahead towards shelter_. And with that thought, he continued to amble onwards. The stone head that he had abandoned had begun snoring. 

_Typical_.

The waves were coming in faster, thundering noisily against the weak sand of the shoreline. The pirate, with his handicap, had only gone a little more than a few meters when the first roll of thunder sounded. It suited his mood exactly. Then, finally finding a rectangular-shaped stone rock nestled smugly on top of an arc-shaped hill, he proceeded to wobble towards and duck under it. 

The place was on high ground, he noted carefully and with pleasure. His newly found shelter wasn't too far from the shoreline, or too far into the jungles of the island. He could have ducked in there anytime and spy on unsuspecting creatures on the beach. Besides, it suited his mood perfectly. 

As he was waiting the storm out, Long John's thoughts immediately turned again to his memories.

He smiled grimly when he thought of what he had left off with, and the event that had happened next. _Jim Hawkins had won the battle._

~~~

_Just then, Jim Hawkins appeared out of nowhere and bravely held a sword up pirate._

_"Kill Captain Smollet and you'll have to kill me," he said._

_This immediately triggered up another set of defiance._

_"Kill Jim and you'll have to kill me," followed Gonzo._

_"Kill Gonzo and you'll have to kill me," said Squire Trelawney._

_Rizzo was next. "Kill Squire Trelawney and Mr. Bimbow… and you'll have to negotiate strenuously!"_

_Long John turned to his right. _

_"Going somewhere, John-John?" asked Benjamina Gunn. A tribe of wild boars were backing her up. _

_"Well Mr. Hawkins," said Long John Silver finally. _

_"It seems like you and your little family have come together against me."_

_And he preceded to hand his sword to the boy._

_Signaling defeat._

_~~~_

Long John Silver admired Jim Hawkins for his bravery, his honesty, and his loyalty to his friends. In fact, the boy constantly reminded him of himself when he was Jim's age. 

He had found out that Jim used to work in a tavern with his friends, and his freedom had only come when he became cabin boy to the ship, which Long John knew was only because of the treasure map. He had lived a similar life when he was a lad on the streets ever since he was eight when his father died at sea. Likewise, Jim had once told him his father died at sea when he was only seven. 

Often, though, he would think of the boy as his own son. He was secretly proud of the way Jim had fought and defeated the pirates, and finally standing up to him when and winning the battle for the captain when all should have been lost on their side. He might have had his own son to be proud of if…

_But No,_ thought Long John Silver. He silently chastised himself for dwelling too much on the past. 

_Then again,_ _either he, or I was fighting on the wrong side_. 

The storm was finally over. The pirate captain stood up and stretched; later he would have to think building a definitely bigger shelter for himself. After stretching a bit, Long John took his crutch and started to hobble towards shore where he knew he would find more bananas. He was getting hungry again. 

"Land ho!"

Long John blinked, not ready to believe that there was actually a ship…

Then he saw the ship.

______________________________

TO BE CONTINUED 

Author's Note: Next chapter will feature the rescue, but we won't come back to the setting in Bristol, England until the fourth chapter. Also, tell me if you thought this chapter was a little boring =)


End file.
